


Merry Christmas

by GiacintaF_Nigel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiacintaF_Nigel/pseuds/GiacintaF_Nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d better watch out,<br/>You’d better not cry.<br/>You’d better not pout,<br/>I’m telling you why.<br/>Santa Claus is coming to town.”<br/>Christmas is a peaceful little village sitting on the fringe of Trenzalore at the edge of the world. Everybody in the village is friendly, and crime throughout Trenzalore is almost non-existent. Detective Sandy Canton tracked a copycat serial killer across Trenzalore and to the village, where all traces disappeared.<br/>Everything seems normal in Christmas, except for two things. Everyone dreads the first weekend of every month and the one they call Santa Claus. Will the Detective be able to make sense of what exactly is going on before he too, falls victim to Santa Claus' extermination?<br/>A Doctor Who tribute piece, but can also stand on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story written for an assignment titled "Buddy Characters". Inspired by moody Victorian Eleventh and the Doctor's friendship(?) with Santa Claus in Last Christmas, I decided to make this a Doctor Who tribute piece, but the story can stand on its own too.  
> Nobody in class got my DW references though. :( 
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to its respective owners. I'm only borrowing the elements for a humble assignment for school.

It has been nearly two weeks and here I am, reduced to sitting in a tiny booth in a pie shop. I sighed, picking at the meat pie. I chased a serial killer to this tiny village in the middle of nowhere, and had been stuck here since.

The Copycat Ripper, we called him back home. He kills mimicking the infamous Jack the Ripper and leaves mangled corpses in his wake, a human crumb trail that I followed across the country. But he seemingly vanished into thin air the moment he stepped into Christmas.

That was when I met Mr Staan and Dr Smith.

The two men couldn’t be more different. Lucas Staan is the owner of the pie shop that I'm in now. The cheerfulness he radiates and the enthusiasm he puts into his pies infects everyone around him. John Smith on the other hand is a man of few words, choosing to linger in the background. He is the only doctor in the village, and usually stays in his clinic. When he isn't, he'll be in the shop helping Mr Staan make pies. Mr Staan is stocky with a heartening laugh, while the Doctor is tall and thin, only cracking a thin smile occasionally.  One thing they have in common though, is their love for children. They would often hold pie parties for the children of the village, a pie for each good deed they've done for the week.

"Only good children deserve gifts, detective," the Doctor murmured when I asked him.

Two young men trying to educate the younger generation in a small village full of warm and kind people, the Ripper nowhere to be seen. Everything seems normal in Christmas, except for two things. Everyone dreads the first weekend of every month and the one they call Santa Claus.

I couldn't get anyone to tell me more than the legend of Santa Claus in Christmas. According to legend, Santa Claus has been in Christmas for centuries. He rewards the good, and every first weekend of every month is his extermination, cleansing Christmas and the whole of Trenzalore of "naughty" people.

"Santa must have exterminated him," they explained. "He who tried to butcher the work of Jack the Ripper."

And that is why I'm cuddling my warm flask of coffee in the middle of the night in a dark alley, waiting for "Santa" to appear. All the villagers claim that Santa has "chimney powers" and a dark angel as an ally so catching him would be impossible. I chuckled. There is no such thing as magic.

Two shadows suddenly darted past the village square and I choked. So Santa and his dark angel really exists?! I hurriedly tucked my flask into my satchel and gave chase.

I panted as the two slowed down near an old house. I pulled out my gun and approached the house. There was a yelp followed by a thud on the upper floor. I took each step cautiously, careful not to make the old stairs creak under my weight. Was the legend true? Does "Santa" really exist?

"Freeze, don't move!" I yelled as I burst into the room. "Hands in the air."

There were two hooded men inside the room, one short and the other tall, and they raised their arms slowly.

"Detective Sandy Canton," the short one laughed. "How nice of you to join the extermination!"

I frowned. The voice seemed familiar somehow.

"We don't want to hurt you, Detective," the tall one hissed, taking a step towards me. "Just turn around and go."

I cocked my gun and pointed it at him. That's when I saw the Copycat. Or what's left of him anyway. His body was in pieces on the floor, and blood was splattered across the walls.

"Aww, I wished you hadn't seen that," the short man whined. "You're funny and I was actually quite fond of you."

With a speed that I didn't expect from the stocky man, he came towards me. I almost didn't feel the knife slicing through my throat.

 

The two men took off their hoods, looking sadly down at the fallen detective.

"It was a shame," the smaller man sighed, brushing his bloodied fingers through his messy brown locks. "He was a good man. And he loves my pies."

"Centuries later, and you still mourn over collateral damage," the taller man muttered.

"C'mon Jack," the smaller man punched his friend mockingly. "Admit it. You liked the Detective. You were only so adamant on killing this scumbag here because he copied your most famous works. Or am I wrong, Doctor?"

"He brutalised my work, Santa," the Doctor spat and bent over the Copycat's corpse. "I didn't kill those women for fun. They murdered their unborn children so they could continue doing their "business". Children are innocent, so the act was unforgivable. It was supposed to be a lesson for the whole of London."

"It's Lucas Staan now, Jack. And hurry up, we've pies to make."


End file.
